The Tortured Slave
by Howling Wolf111
Summary: Clawkit is born to Shadowclan. She's runt of the litter, but worst part is that she has no claws. She is bullied by other kits and her own brothers. Suddenly, her life changes, when she is catnapped by gang of rogues. But what will happen when her brother and his group find her? Rated M for raping, torture and blood.
1. Chapter 1

The Tortured Slave

Prologue

I woke up in the nursery. I remember when yesterday Beampaw and her brother Vinepaw received their apprentice names. Vinepaw and Beampaw were my only friends, so I was really sad because they don't sleep in the nursery with me anymore. But now, when I watched when they went to their first hunting patrol, Beampaw's beautiful eyes shining with pride as she declared to her brother that they had the honor to join hunting patrol, I could'nt believe how selfish I am. I don't have any other friends anywhere, other kits, Bearkit and Falconkit, are always tantalizing me. They are my worst nightmare. I snorted at the throught that **they** became apprentices before me! So far, I am the youngest cat in the clan. Or maybe, I won't even get my own seremony! I shivered, when I remembered that day when I was born. That was when my life was ruined.

_"Saltleaf, what's wrong with this kit?" My mother, Russetsky, asked when she saw me first time. Someone sniffed and examined me, until it said "I'm sorry, Russetsky, but this kit will never be able to live like others or become a warrior. You see, she has no claws." The cat meowed. Russetfur sounded irritated when she meowed "Then that-that... Th- that __**thing**__ is no kit of mine!" "But Russetfur, you must take care of her! Warrior code says that no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger!" "I'm not a warrior. I'm a queen!" Mother hissed irritated and continued "And this kit is not in pain or danger!" "Fine, do whatever you want with this kit, but you __**must **__feed this kit! It's least what you must do. As a Medicine cat, I command you to. If you don't, that would be the sama than ignoring the Warrior code." Other cat, who I think is Saltleaf, meowed and gave her something weird-smelling and left the nursery. Mother wrapped other kits with her tail and pressed them agains her warm flank. "Don't worry, kits." She wispered "I'll take care of you, it's not your fault that your yonger sister is deformed. And to me, she hissed angrily "I will feed you, but if ever come to near me when it's not feeding time, or harm my kits, I will leave not be responsible, what happens to you!"_

I shivered again, when I saw my siblings coming to me. I just absolutely hated them, even more than Bearkit and Falconkit. The made my life a living- "Why are you shivering? Are you scared, like a weak kit you are?" My youngest brother teased. "No no,Conekit, she's not even a cat! Have you ever heard about a cat with no claws? Even kittypets have claws!" Bogkit, my other brother continued. I trembled as they all sheathed their claws, when Sharpkit, my other brother and the biggest kit, also the leader of all kits, flicked his dark brown tail to me. "Bogkit, go and get the other kits. Now." He meowed. I gulped when Petalkit came back with Bearkit and Falconkit. I trembled when they all surrounded me. "Now, little Clawless, you will learn who do you obey." Sharpkit said to me.


	2. Real Chapter One, first is prologue

The Tortured Slave

**A/N: So I have started a new story! I didn't steal the idea, all characters and story line are mine. Based on Erin Hunter's book Warriors. I do not own warriors, or claim to won them, as I said, Erin Hunter does. Now, enjoy the story :)**

Chapter one

My eyes widen when suddenly I felt awlful pain in my shoulder. I turned around, trying to shook him away. "Ow, that hurts! Ow,ow, ow!" I squeaked when pain shot through my tail. I turned around, and saw Sharpkit yanking my tail with all his might. My tail streched and felt like fire was burning it. Other kits laughed amused as I tried to get him away. "Ow, ow, ow! It HURTS!" I cried when my other siblings joined him, pulling my tail. It felt like it was breaking. They let go and Sharpkit laughed "Oh, what a suprise, weak little kit cries!" Others laughed mechanically after him. "What do you want from me?" I asked, scared. "Oh,nothing. We just want to have fun!" He smirked, and when I blinked my eyes and opened them, I was pinned to ground by my legs. Four toms, including Falconkit,Bearkit,Bogkit and Conekit, were holding me down while Sharpkit padded on my stomach, safely. "Well, Clawless, who do you obey?" he asked, maliciously. I just stared at him, shocked. Was he gonna hurt me? Slowly and steadily he unsheathed his sharp and long claws. That's where he got his name, his claws were incredibly sharp, already, whe he's just three moons old! He unsheathed his other paw's claws, and then, without a warning, he struk his claws to my kit's soft underbelly, where fur was fuzzy and sparse. I yowled in pain, as he raked them across my softest spot. "OW! OW! OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! IT HURTS! STOP IT! IT HURTS! OW!" I yelped in pain. "Well?" he asked and grinned maliciously and stopped for a while. "What? What do you want from me?" I asked, not really sure was this real. His face turned angry, and he raked his claws over and over at the same spot so it slowly began to turn bright pink when my flesh came visible. "I asked, who do you obey?" he growled to my ear and continued, this time his claws hit my sensitive pink flesh. "OW! OW! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" "Who do you obey?" he hissed, not caring about my begging. "OW! You! You! I obey you,just STOP!" I yowled, I have never felt this much pain before. Sharpkit seamed pleased with my answer and stopped. "Good. Now, remember. You obey me. And my gang. Got it?" he meowed and pulled my tail. "Yes,yes!" "Repeat this: I obey Sharpkit and his gang and I do whatever they want to. They have the power." I repeated "I obey Sharpkit and his gang . You have the power." "Good, now get up!" Bearkit said. I did as he said. "Very good. Now get to camp and don't tell anyone!" Sharpkit hissed to me.

I runned back to camp. They had dragged me to forest, and Russetsky was probably filled with worry. Not about me, my siblings. When I entered the camp, Russetsky came to me and hissed to me. She was very furious "What have you done to my kits! Where are they?" She hissed. I shifted my paws and answered as steadily as I could. "I-I don't know." "Do not lie to your own mother, Clawkit!" She said and nibbed my ear. Just then Sharpkit, Conekit and Bogkit came from the entrance. They all looked scared and Conekit had biting wounds all around their body. I was so confused, what happened to them? Bearkit and Falconkit already were slipped to nursery from secret entrance underground, only they and I knew about it. "Dear Starclan, what happened to you? Who attacked Conekit? Where have you been?" Russetsky asked shocked and licked them all. Saltfur came and took them and worried mother to Medicine cat's den. I sneaked to hear what they talked "We were playing on the nursery, when I saw that Conekit was gone. We went looking for him, and we found him wounded like this." Sharpkit and Bogkit answered. Suddenly realizion struck me. Are they going to- "Cl-cla-clawkit attacked me! Sh-she dragged me to a bu-bush and I tried to escape but s-she had me pinned d-down. Suddenly she st-struck me with h-her sharp fang! She b-bit me all around, a-and I could'nt d-do nothing b-but yowl! I-it was horrible!" Conekit meowed, pretending to be frightened. My anger boiled in my veins. They had made me their scapegoat! They had bitten Conekit to make it look like I hurted him! And now Shadestar is going to exile me from Shadowclan! What am I going to do?

**So that was chapter one! I hope you liked it, if you did, please review! I would be reeaally happy if I could get even one review. So pleeease review! I'm going to continue writing this, even if you don't like it ;) I really like this idea I made up! See you in the next chapter**!

QOTD: What do you think will be next QOTD? Lol, that was weird QOTD. But because I start writing next chapter immediately, I can't really ask anything! Lol.


	3. Allegiances (Finally)

The Tortured Slave

Allegiances

Shadowclan

Leader: Shadestar -small,black tom with grey paws and blue eyes

Debuty: Cobblepelt - Light grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Saltfur - Green-eyed white and silver she cat

Warriors

Patchtail - Pale brown tom, grey-patched tail

Skyeye - White she-cat with one sky blue eye; other eye is blind

Bluespots - Pale grey she-cat with grey spots witch look like blue,brown-eyed

Swiftleg - Fast dark brown tom, blue eyes

Gingerfur - Ginger-furred tom with light amber eyes

Lightstrike - Pale, sand-coloured tom with light green eyes

Badgerpelt-Black and white striped tom with bright amber eyes

Spottedpetal - Light brown she-cat with white spots and yellow eyes

Nightstorm - Dark grey, almost black pelt and green eyes

Queens

Russetsky - Russet she-cat with white underbelly and chest,green-eyed, (Father of rogue's kits, Clawkit, Bogkit, Conekit and Sharpkit)

Meadowshine - Beautiful calico she-cat with light green eyes (Father of Cobblepelt's kits, Falconkit and Bearkit)

Apprentices

Beampaw - Tortoiseshelled she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Vinepaw - Jet black tom with vine-like tail, yellow eyes

Swanpaw - White she-cat with silver paws, chest,underbelly and tip of tail, green eyes

Elders

Halfbranch - White tom with half tail left

Scarear - Once beautiful tortoiseshelled she-cat with brown eyes and torned ears


	4. Chapter 2

The Tortured Slave

**A/N: I was so exciting to write the story, so I forgot to write allegiances! Sorry 'bout that! Now, on with the story :)**

Chapter two

"Let all cats enough to catch their prey join clan meeting under the Oak Stumb!" Shadestar's voice echoed at the clearing. Many cats, like Skyeye, Bluespots, Swanpaw,Vinepaw,Beampaw and Nightstorm,were already waiting there. They've heard everything, and I hope that at least Vinepaw and Beampaw would believe me. Shadestar flicked his tail to me, signaling that I would have to come next to him. I sighed and padded up to Oaks Stumb. Cats hissed and stared at me, some of them shocked but many of them were just furious. Conekit was liked, through he was just a kit. Shadestar started to meow "Many of you already know why I'm here. For those, who don't know, Clawkit has broke the Warrior Code and attacked her own clanmate!" Shadestar said, angered. Two shocked meows came from crowd, from Vinepaw and Beampaw. Beampaw looked sad and Vinepaw hurt. "Clawkit, do you have anything to say about it?" he asked, trying to sound calm. "I did'nt do it. It was Sharpkit and Bogkit! Conekit was with them, and they tried to make it look like I was responsible!" I meowed, trying to sound as confident as possible. Crowd yowled angrily, not believing me "Worst excuse in the whole world! Who would even make up thing like that?" and "What?!" "Silence!" Shadestar yowled and said "Do you have any reason why Conekit has biting wounds,not clawing wounds at all? We all know you have no claws, so why is that?" "I- I don't know! They did it, not me!" I answered, loosing my hope. "Because you don't have any evidence, I, Shadestar, leader of Shadowclan, exile you from Shadowclan fot breaking the Warrior Code!" He yelled. Cats cheered but Vinepaw still looked hurt and desperate, and Beampaw yowled "You can't do that! No one has evidence that Clawkit did it!" But it was not loud enough to hear while clan yowled and hissed at me. It was too late. "Nightstorm and Cobblepelt, make sure that Clawkit leaves Shadowclan territory, and after night, if anyone sees her again, you know what to do!" Shadestar dismissed. I was pushed by Cobblepelt so I could only watch last time when Vinepaw meowed "I'll do anything to get you back again. Try to stay alive. I love you." He meowed depressed. "I love you too, Vinepaw, and I stay alive just for you!" I said with determation. Then I were pushed forwards, away from Vinepaw.

**Sorry, this is a little short, but I wanted to leave it there, because next it is'nt anymore Clawkit's POV! See you in the next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	5. Chapter 3

The Tortured Slave

Chapter three

**A/N: So, here's chapter three! Now it is'nt Clawkit's POV anymore. So, without more talkin, on with the story!**

I climbed up to the tree and began leaping from another to another. It was beautiful greenleaf morning, and birds were singing. I did'nt care, all I cared is that my brand new plan was starting today! I grinned to myself. That was genious plan! I continued leaping from branch to branch, untill I heard sound behind me. I looked around and I saw a kit! It was she-kit, beautiful, there was no other cats, it was just so perfect! Oh, how small it was! Would it be strong enough to hunt, work and to be tortured and mated? Well, she was just so perfect, I could'nt let this amazing change slip away! I jumped right on top of the she-kit. It meowed terrified "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" She meowed. I grabbed from her tail and yanked it hard "OW! OW! OW! Stop that! It hurts! Please! What have I done to you?" She yowled. Perfect. "I'm Fang, the leader of my I were you, I would'nt squirm." I said maliciously. Little she-cat's eyes widened and she stopped writhering. "Where are you taking me? She asked, scared. "To my territory, you idiot." I hissed. I grabbed her from the scruff and carried her to my group. "Yes! I see you have found a perfect she-cat. She's beautiful." Iron grinned. "Can I be the Head Torturer or Head Mater?" Blood asked. "You will be the Head Torturer with Iron and I would be the Head Mater." I desided. This was going to be fun! But now, it was my favourite part of my plan. Teaching the kit to obey us. I smiled maliciously to the she-kit.

**Sorry, this one was short, too, but I wanted to show Clawkit POV first. See you in the next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	6. Chapter 4

The Tortured Slave

Chapter four

**A/N: So this is chapter four for The Tortured Slave! Hope you like it! Warning: This story is rated M!**

I gulped at the black tom. "You might not already know why you are here. So I'm going to tell you that and several other things. First: I'm Fang, one of your Masters. This is Iron" he flicked his tail to huge gray tom, who looked evil. Oh, wait, they all looked evil! "He's also one of your Masters. And, this is Blood" Now he flicked his tail to another tom, this time little smaller - but I couln't say he's small- dark brown tom. They all looked me maliciously. "Now I'm going to teach you our rules. First rule: You will do anything what one of your Master says" he continud. "No way! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your slave!" I meowed loud. Suddenly I felt huge weight on me. Iron pinned me down with one paw while Fang unsheathed his claws and raked them on my soft belly fur. Every cat's belly is sensitive place, but when you are kit, your belly almost has no fur yet! I yowled when pain shot through me "Ow! Ouch! Hurts! Stop it! IT HURTS!" I whined loud when Fang's claws ran across my belly. "Repeat after me : First rule : You will do anything what your Master says." He raked his sharp claw on my belly, on and on at the same spot. Now he had opened my old wound and it sting. "I will do anything what one of my Masters says. Now stop that!" I meowed in panic. He stopped and said "Second rule : You will call us your Masters" "I will call you my masters" I said in panic, again. "Third rule: You will not fight us back" "Th-third rule : I will not fight you back" I squeaked. "Fourth rule : You will be only allowed to eat when we say so" I gulped "I will only eat when I'm allowed to eat." "Fifth rule : You will not lie to us." he said coldly"I- I - I OW OW OW!" I stammered. I felt awful pain, when Fang pinned me down and said "Faster! But, this is great time to show you my Head Torturer's skills" He growled "H-h-head T-t-torturers?" I asked terrified. "Yup" "That's what we are" Blood and Iron said.

Then it began. First Iron grabbed my paw and bit it hard,and I howled when it hurt. While he did it to every paw, Blood has wasted no time. While Iron bit my paws, he bit them hard to same spot, and yanked really hard, so I felt like paws were getting off. I yowled in pain when suddenly I heard pop "Wh-wha-what d-did y-you d-do t-to m-my l-leg?" I asked, and horror must have been glimmered in my eyes, because Fang laughed maliciously when Blood answered "Not really nothing, I just dislocated it. I'll d it to your every leg." He answered, belittling it. "D-disloca- Owwwww! Ow! Stop it! Ow! That hurts! Stop it! STOP IT!" My sentence was cutted off when I felt awful pain on my every leg. "Now they all are dislocated, now you can nothing but watch. Mwahahahahhahaa!" Blood laughed. "Nothing but watch... Watch what?" I asked and then Fang's eyes glimmered with somethin odd... Was it... Lust? "W-watch w-w-what?" I repeated. "Watch" Fang began as his large cock unsheathed and grew bigger when he placed it on top of my tail-hole "Watch when I mate with you!" His eyes glimmered with lust. Now I was sure about it. "M-mate w-with m-me? B-but I d-don-dont lo-love y-you! I l-love V-V-Vinepaw!" I whimpered. "You already broke two rules : You have severally speaked to us without calling us your Masters and secondly, you will do anything we say." He growled, it was sign to Iron and Blood. Fang put his cock off of me, and I sighed in relief, but not for long. "No,no, I'ts not good thing." "It's opposite; It's really bad thing!" He suddenly growled.

He unsheathed both his paw's claws and I had no time to even gulp when sudden pain filled me. I felt Fang's claws tear up my belly, and my pain turned to agony, when he reached my pussy. He put his paws inside my pussy, and I shivered, it was my most private area, witch no-one has ever touched! Sudden realizion struck me at the same time as his claws; he was going to claw my pussy and tore it to pieces! He started by sheathing and unsheathing his claws, witch made my skin inside my pussy stick on his hook claws. I yowled and he laughed "What is it? You don't like it?" he asked, coldly. I didn't aswer and he continued it faster and faster making me whimper. "When I ask you something, you will answer it!" He growled to my ear. "Y- yes! I-I d-do l-like i-it! " I reluctantly answered. I got an idea."Oh yeah?" First he seemed confused, but then he looked like he got my idea. "Well, then, I think you might like **this**!" He said smoothly and began raking his claws all around my pussy. He raked it inside,he raked it outside, I was shocked when I could only watch when he did it. "Well? Did you liked it?" I shivered but I did'nt answer him. He slashed his claws with fury over and over to same spot, so it felt like his claws were tearing off the flesh of that spot. "When I ask, you answer me you little pathetic piece of fox-dung!" He growled so hars that my ears hurt. "N-no! I-I d-d-did-didn-didn't l-like it!" I finally answered. Fang's face lit up "So you lied to me before?" He asked calmly. "Y-y-ye-yes. I-I l-I l-lied to y-you." "That's so stupid! That's the rule where you get second biggest punishment." He growled to my ear; It hurt so much! I never knew growling could hurt! I gulped. Second worst punishment? What it will be? I thought in panic. "You will receive all your punishments tomorrow. But now, I shall continue." He grinned. He putted his claws as deep to my vagina as he could, I could feel it,and then it happened. He hooked his claws so deep he could and made sure his hook claws stick to my pussy and then I yowled hard. What had he done? It felt like he had ripped my pussy off! "D-did y-you r-rip it o-off?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh no,no,no. Good to know that it felt like it. But no, if I would do that, then I coul'dnt be able to enjoy the sound when you yowl when I rake it." He said. I gulped. "Iron and Blood, I want you to show me your torture skills. While you do it, I'll be watching" "With pleasure" Blood answered. First it was Blood's turn.

**I will start naming chapter for now on. Hope you liked it, remember, I warned you! If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it! Also, I'm maybe starting doing Warriors lemons where I do your OC's. Sounds good? If yes, review me and tell me should I start doing Warriors lemons. But now, see you in the next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	7. Chapter 5 Torture Tournament

The Tortured Slave

Chapter five: Torture Tournament

**A/N: I'd like to remind you: If you review, it helps me a lot! Also, I would like to know should I start writing Warriors lemoms with your OC's? But now, on with the stoy!**

**EDIT: AishaElementalMaster: Yes, Clawkit is now Foxdung. Sorry if I confused you! And thank you very very much! My first review! Yeij! :)**

**EDIT: I will make a new chapter, as soon as someone tells me what POV should I do :) It's either Foxdung's or Iron's POV: It's up to you! Today, because it's Saturday, I have time to write so if someone tells me what PV to write, I will probably update today! Yeij! And, tell me also if you want me to make some Vinepaw's POV in Shadowclan. Thanks to everyone who reviews! :) **

Blood POV

"Torture Tournaments are your punishments. Sometimes your punishment might be even bigger, or just different." "But now, let the Torture Tournament begin!" He yowled. I jumped at Foxdung, we have named her and added a rule that says she can only be called Foxdung by herself also. First, I started by dislocating his legs. I listened when she howled in pain and I like the sound of that. When I had dislocated her legs, I desided to bit her belly first. I took all my srenght and bit down on her belly. When she yowled in pain really loud, I knew I have struck into a sensitive place. I grinned. Now the fun will start. First, I strained my claws with dog teeth. Then I picked that spot where I had bit down really heard and slashed my claws on it. I slashed and raked her stomach so hard, that I knew there would be forever scars. I got more power by the thought of it, and I got excited. I continued by biting her to her ears hard. "No forever wounds, like ripping off ears or eyes."Fang said. "I want to do it by my own." I heard Foxdung shiver under me. I desided to continue. I easilly flipped her so her belly was exposed. I unsheathed my claws and pushed them into her pussy. She whimpered in horror "Please! Don't! It hurts so much! Like- like - It hurts like your cock would be ripped off! Please, don't! It hurts! Don't do it! Please!" She begged. But that just made want to feel her wriggling in pain under me. "Well too bad! It's not my fault that you did'nt folllowed the rules!" I growled and slashed my claws into her pussy. As soon as I even touched his vagina with my claws, she started trembling. I smirked. This was going to be fun. I slashed my dog-teethed claws around her pussy. I raked it inside, and sheathed and unsheathed my claws so the sensitive pink flesh overstretched. "OW! OW! OW! OW! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts so much! I'll do anything! Please just stop it!" She yowled in agony. "You'll always do whatever we want. Your our slave!" I growled and slashed her nose open. Then I continued ripping her pussy. Blood oozed from every corner of it when I finished. Foxdung's voice was already hoarse, and I haven't even get to the other part of my Sensitive parts-plan.

While she whimpered, I went to get little thing I had bought. I had bought several others objects to torture her with, but I started with this one. It was a stick made of something Twoleg material. The material was hard, and it has dog teeth, glass shards, thorns, rose spikes and dog's claws over it. It was genious : You just put it anywhere you want to torture, and push it with your all weight,and the stick did the rest job. Or, you could use as I used it. It was genious idea,I had to say. Foxdung looked me and the stick in horror, and asked "What's that?" I simply answered "Oh, you'll see." And laughed. I padded to Foxdung and pushed her to mating crouch. Then, I squeezed the stick in to her core. She yowled so hard that I had to and slice up her muzzle and then silent it with my tail. Then I continued, pushing it deeper and deeper. Finally, when I stopped, she was so bloodied and her voice was hoarse. I did it good, for now on she will learn to obey me or else...

**QOTD: Do you want me to do the other part of the Torture Tournament in Foxdung's POV? Or Iron's? Which one?**

**Howling Wolf111**


	8. Chapter 6 Hunting

The Tortured Slave

Chapter six - Hunting

**A/N: Hello! First, I would like to thank Indigo Fatality for favouriting my story! Thank you really really much! And, also, I let Indigo choose will I write Iron's or Foxdung's POV. But now, on with the story!**

Iron's POV

It has been one day since the Torture Tournament's first part. I smiled viciously. Today was my turn to torture Foxdung. Hah! Foxdung! That name wasn't so good for her, because she was beautiful. She has been our slave only two days, and she still was rebellious. That cat was the quintessence of stubborness! Well, she would learn soon. And if she wouldn't, we could always just kill her and get ourselves new slave. But I wanted her. I wanted her to be our slave. She was just so beautiful. I have planned to ask Fang if she could be my Toy. Toys were cats, who were owned by one or few cats. Toys are owned by Toymasters, and they were called either Toys or Pussys. Toys had to be always ready to pleasure her Toymasters, and that way Toymasters had always one she-cat to rape. Fang maybe would let me to have her, but Blood wanted her to be her slave. I planned to ask if she could be mine and Fang's Toy and Blood's slave at smae time. That was brilliant! Then she could always... _stay in order _by Blood, and me and Fang could have a Toy. I desided to go and ask it just now. As I padded to Fang's den, I looked around. Day was beautiful and Newleaf was showing it's miracles. I couldn't help but smile lustfully when I saw her. There she was, washing her beautiful fur. Her fur was vey pale silver and she had white paws, underbelly and chest. I continued padding towards untill I saw Fang.

Foxdung's POV

I woke up when pain hit me. I opened my eyes to see Blood slashing my muzzle open "Ow! Ow! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I meowed, annoyed when blood dripped wrom my muzzle and darkened my vision for a moment. "Next time don't sleep this late! It's almost sunrise!" he growled. Sunrise! If I was still in Shadowclan, I would normally wake up when it was day! "Sunrise?" I meowed in a pique. "Yes, you should have been working for long time!" he meowed and slashed my nose open. "Ow!" I squeaked. "Follow me." He said and ignored me. When we have walked what seemed like moons, he finally meowed "Now, hunt for us. And don't even _think _ about escaping or eating or doing something stupid, because we will find you, wherever you go." I gulped. How am I supposed to hunt? I have never hunted before and I don't have claws! I remembered bitterly when I lived in Shadowclan

_"Hey, Swanpaw, will you teach us how to hunt?" Bearkit, Falconkit, Bogkit, Conekit and Sharpkit asked. I glanced them curiously. Maybe Swanpaw would teach me how to hunt, too! "Okay. First,open your jaws and smell if there's any , get into cro-" "Hey, Clawkit, trying to hunt? Well, here's a tip: Hunting needs claws, you idiot!" Meowed Sharpkit, who had spotted me. Then he jumped at me and unsheathed his claws and put them in front of my face while other kits pinned me down. "See, claws? Like these." He said simply, like I was brainless little kit. Then he placed them in front of my muzzle. "Do you now understand? Sharp claws, like mine. Did you get it?" he grinned and other kits laughed. "Of cour-" I started but stopped when claws raked across my muzzle. I winced and meowed when he slashed my nose open. "Ouch! Stop that! Ow! I'm telling Shadestar! Ow!" I wailed. He just ignored me because he knew I wouldn't be brave enough to tell Shadestar. "I'm not sure can you feel them. Bearkit, help me to let he feel claws, so she can know what they are." Sharpkit smiled maliciously. Bearkit, who seemed proud to be chosen and who had longest claws of us, pushed his claws inside my belly. "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Stop it! Stop it! Ow!Ow!" I yowled when he teared my belly and Sharpkit striked my nose again and again. "Now, I think you might finally feel them, or you are so stupid that you can't. But that's not our problem. We just wanted to help you as much as possible." He laughed and others joined him. I looked to Swanpaw, who just laughed with others._

"Hey, stop dreaming! This isn't nursery where you can sleep whenever you want!" Blood's claws interrupted my toughts. For the first time since two days, I was actually happy when Blood clawed me. It was no use to mill around in self-pity. "Now, hunt for us. And remember, we're watching you." He said and padded away. I sighed in relief. I gathered all my courage and opened my jaws. Soon warm, rich scent filled my jaws. I haven't never scented anything, but I'm sure that came from prey! I dropped myself into crouch, and noticed I found perfect crouch naturally. I stalked slowly forwards and made sure that my paws didn't let a single noice. I crouched and soon I found a mouse. It was eating a seed, and didn't spot me. I launched myself on top of it, but my jump missed it one mouse-lenght. But, before the mouse could'nt even move, I had it under my paws. Quickly I gave it a bite to neck, and I smiled. I had caught my first prey, without claws.

**So, what did you like it? Please leave a review, they're always welcome! In the next chapter ****will contain rape!**** If you can't handle it, skip next chapter. See you in the next chapter! (Or chapter eight if you skip)**

**Howling Wolf111**


	9. Chapter 8 Torture Tournament part two

The Tortured Slave

Chapter eight - Torture Tournament part two

**A/N: Hey! I desided to do part two of Irons and Bloods Torture Tournament. This time there's nothing more to say, so just that people won't get angry:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. (If I would, Silverstream and Feathertail would be alive) Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. I am not using any of their characters.**

**But now, on with the story!**

Vinetail POV

I gulped. This wasn'teven close to what I had expected. I looked into Swanpaw's bright green eyes and saw worried look in them. "Well? Do you love me too?" She asked and began looking distressed and mostly hurt. "Swanpaw, you are a nice she-cat, but-" "Enough! Just grant it. Nothing more. Don't make it look like everything's ok, even I just told you I love you and you don't. Just-just grant that you love that stupid runt Clawkit, don't you?" She meowed, suppressed. "I'm sorry. It's true. I love Clawkit, not you. We can still be friends, Swanpaw. If I love someone else, that doesn't mean you have to start hating me, does it?" I said. "No, Vinetail. I love you. And I tought you loved me. But now I see that I was wrong. And now, it's over. It's over because your living in the past. It's over, I don't want to be friends with someone, who broke my heart and is still in love with a cat who is probably already dead." Swanpaw sobbed and ran away from me. "What's going on?" Swanpaw's mother, Nightstorm appeared behind a bush with Falconpaw. "Where's Swanpaw?" "She ran away from me." I said sad. "What did you said to her?" Nighstorm asked, her voice sounded kind so far. "I don't wanna talk about it. You can ask her." I meowed and began hunting.

After bringing little prey for Shadowclan, I was now washing myselft and waiting, because soon it was going to be Bearpaw's and Falconpaw's warrior seremony. Soon I heard familiar call from Shadestar "Let all cats enough to catch their prey join me for a clan meeting." I padded to Shadestar and saw Bearpaw and Falconpaw standing next to Shadestar. "I,Shadestar, leader of the Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down to these young apprentices. They had shown great loyalty and braveness for this clan." "Bearpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your clan - even in cost of your own life?" Shadestar asked. "I do." Bearpaw answered. His voice was excited, but something what make me worried was reflected in his eyes. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warriorname : for now on, you shall be known as Bearslash. We honor your courage and battle skills and I will accept you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." "Falconpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your clan - even in cost of your own life?" Shadestar echoed. "I do." He answered more calmly than his brother, but somehow I shivered. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warriorname : for now on, you shall be known Falconscreech. We honor your hunting and fighting skills and I will accept you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." "Bearslash! Falconscreech! Bearslash! Falconscreech!" The crowd cheered. However, something made me worry about Bearslash, Falconscreech,Conepaw, Bogpaw and Sharppaw. They could'nt be trusted, and I'm sure they had something to do with Clawkit's exile.

Foxdung POV

"This time it's Iron's turn, and I will examine Foxdung after that. Then we can compare her new wounds to her old wounds which she go from Blood. The reward of winning Torture Tournament, is that Foxdung shall be only in my and winner's use for few days, while looser will loose his right to torture or mate with her for few days. Each of you get the same time, now let the Torture Tournament continue!" I just hated Fangs gang! _Someday I will be free. Someday Vinepaw will save loves me and he's doing everything to find me. And when that day comes, I can finally do things together with my mate._ I tought, but little voice inside my head interrupted me : What if Vinepaw has continued his life without me and isn't even trying to find me? _That's not like Vinepaw at all! _I stopped myself. "Why hello my little toy. I'm sorry that you can't pleasure me right now, first you get your punihment, you have been a bad pussycat. But that's kind of good, I like bad kitties. Don't be so dissapointed, I have something to play with for you." Iron chuckled to my ear. Then it started.

Hot, red pain filled my mind. I coud feel how his dog-teethed claws attacked me. They hitted my head, they raked my ears, they slashed my belly open, they hurted me everywhere. I tried to yell but The Choker strangled my throat and it hurt a lot, while the Line made sure that I was enough close to his claws. When clawing stopped, I had teared ears, blood-oozinglegs, flanks covered read and my head ached. Almost everything in me sting. But something made me worried when claws stopped. Then I knew it was the second part of my torture: the Hardcore Torture. I trembled when he padded around me like he wasn't sure where to start. Then he jumped to bushes and I wondered if that was it. I mean, Blood has always been more torturing, Iron liked mating more. But I couldn't say was it good, because when I was a kit, I sneaked around elder's den to hear stories. They had said that rogues lived in the woods close to Shadowclan, they had catnapped and took she-cats as slaves, and their life was all about torturing, mating and brutally amusing theirselves with beautiful she-cats. "Brutally amusing" meant that they had bought torturing and mating items from other cats who changed them against prey. Theu had also told that the items were really effective and hurted poor she-cats, who they called 'pussycats, sluts and toys', a lot. They were usually even something to tie she-cats to something sharp like rocks, little Twoleg things called 'spikes' and then jump on top of the she-cat so sharp things pushed through her skin and flesh (They also tied she-cats to trees, bellyside against the hard bark and then rubbed her against it) or long stick-like things with thorns and rosespikes etc. They were made of something Twoleg material and used by rubbing them to she-cats flesh. They also had many many other cruel things. I didn't believe them then, I tought they were just scaring kits. But now I know they talk true and that Iron, Blood and Fang must have many different of those cruel torturing objects. I gulped when I saw Iron coming with rope in his jaws "Now, let's start having fun." He purred maliciously and others came closer to watch when Hardcore Torture started. First he pulled from my Line and I fell face to ground. When I was down, he placed little and sharp things to ground, which I believed were 'spikes'. Then when he had putted many 'spikes' to ground, he said to me "Now, turn around where you are, bellyside up." I turned and waited. "Stay still or..." He didn't continue, and I didn't disobeyed, because I think I know what "or"meant. Then he suddenly slashed his claws to my already open belly. This time the Choker had been loosened so I could scream, and I did. "Ow,ow,ow,ow ow OW! Stop it, please, my Master, stop it!" I begged when he added his another paw and began raking his claw all over my belly with both of his paws. "Why would I stop it? Have you done anything good?" He asked. "N-no, M-master." I said. "Yes. You have only disobeyed our rules so you deserve a cruel punihment." He purred, pleased by my answer. When he had clawed my belly open so it bled everywhere he looked, he stopped "Now lay above of those spikes, bellyside down." He growled.

I gulped. Lay above of spikes? That was crazy! Nobody would-" "Did you get it? Go and lay there, you worthless little slave" He hissed and bit my paw. I limped and laid above them as told. "Now let's have fun!" He smirked and jumped on top of me. Causing by the new weight on me, I started to move closer to spikes. I watched scared when I falled little closer to spikes and sighed when they just and just don't touch me. "Oh, isn't that annoying? So close to them, and you just can't reach them, ha? Well let me help you." He purred, amused by my scared look. "Come and help her, too." He added. Blood and Fang jumped to my back, and together the three toms weighed too much and I hitted the spikes. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" I yelped. Then, to my horror, they _jumped_ on my back and I crushed deeper to spikes. Tiny, claw-like spikes stabbed me all around my already tender and bloody belly. I felt how they impaled my flesh as they dug themselves deeper. "Ow! Help me! Somebody help me! HELP, THE-" I was cutted by Iron who hissed to me and pulled the Line so Choker tightened and my appeal for help stopped. "Jump off of her, your killing her if spikes hit her heart." Fang ordered Blood and Iron. They obeyed. "We wouldn't want that our precious little toy and slave die, would we?" He laughed horryfying laugh and others joined him "Get up!" He growled to me and I did. "She will die for bloodloss if we continue today. Also, Irons time is up and I'll examine her now. You can go sleeping, I'll send Foxdung hunting after this." He said and others left. Then he flipped me over with ease and examined me all around. "Now go hunting. And if we find out you have eaten something, I personally will mate with you untill next evening." He growled and let me free.

After hunting for a while, I had found out that this part of forest, where Fang sent me, was lousy place to hunt, and I came to camp with only one rabbit and two mice. I first fed Fang "There was almost nothing." I meowed and layed next to him bellyside up, as I was teached what I have to do when I come to their dens. "That's your excuse? You are just a waste of time, you stupid foxdung!" He growled furiously and bit my tail-tip hard. "Ow" I'm sorry, Master! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" I begged when I remembered what they taught me._"When you enter your Master's den, lay down next to him, bellyside up. If you haven't brought enough food, you will have to apologize him many times untill he lets you go. If you have been sent to get a punishment, listen to his orders. If you receive torturing, don't resist. _He yanked it hard and said "Now feed the others! And next time bring more prey, you foxdung!" He hissed ,let me go and started to eat his rabbit. Same happened in Blood's den,too and when I had fed them, I limped to my den where Iron was already waiting.

**Wow, this was long too! So, what did you like it? I know, these cats are brutal! They will continue being brutal, so I warn you! But, thanks for reading! And super super thanks, I have 817 views! But only one reviewed.I mean come on guys, 817 views and only one review. So, I'm going to set a challenge: When I get total of three reviewes, I will start writing (or if I had writed it alreary, I will put it up) the next chapter! And, as a reward, I will take a huge step with the story line. Wink wink, it has something to do with Sharppaw and his gang, so it's going to be Shadowclan POV mostly. But, sounds fair, ha? And super super thank for you, guys!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	10. Chapter 9 Shadowclan

The Tortured Slave

Chapter nine - Shadowclan

**So first, big thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers! Thank you, thank you and thank you! I've been working on this chapter, actually started writing it when I posted the last chapter :D But, aggh! I have almost wrote this whole chapter, but it disappeared smoewhere! Arggh! I desided to update this because I have: 2 followers, 3 favourites, 1 review and 1,141 views! Thanks to my awesome readers :) And I think that you people can write something and then press that little "Review" or "Post review" button over there, it would help me improve my writing, and those first four I reviewers will get an OC to my story! But today I'm sick and I will write this chapter very long, I think. But now, on with the story, and as I promised, here comes Sharptalon & gang! ;)**

Foxdung POV

"Wake up, you slow slave, Fang has a declaration!" Irons claw poked me. I yawned and followed him. Fang had already said familiar words "I have a result. The winner of Torture Tournament is Iron!" Iron gave Fang big smile, but Blood wasn't happy. Not at all. Instead, he looked like he could kill me any second if Fang said so. Was he blaming his own defeat in me? Well that's just great. If anything, I didn't want Bloods anger to focus on me. "As you know, Foxdung will be only in mine and Irons use for couple of days, while Blood will looses his right to torture, mate or amuse himself with Foxdung for few days. Blood, go and set our border, and Foxdung follow me." He said and padded to me. "I feel kinda lustful right now, I'm sure you will help me." He purred maliciously. "Follow me." He ordered. "Wait for me!" Iron yelled behind us. "Two is always better than one,ha?" He asked Fang and Fang smirked. Iron followed me, stabbing me forwards with his claw everytime I tripped over with my hurt paw. I had used the Choker for five days and they had finally took it off. But those scars in my throat reminded me from it. They led me to a small, sandy clearing. There was a rocky cave. It's walls were very dirty, but they were smooth. It's floor was full of sharp rocks, but there was two low, smooth and plain stones , and there was a smooth circle where they started. The rocks were opposite each other. "This is called Mating Cave, and that circle is Mating ring." Fang said and pushed me to Mating Ring. First I had tought that these walls were dirty, but now when I smelled the air, I recognized the metallic scent of blood. These walls were covered with blood! All around walls is small, scarlett drops. I shivered at the tought that how many poor she-cats these brutal cats have raped here? Fang looked me amused, he maybe guessed my toughts.

"Get into hunter's crouch" I obeyed reluctantly. I watched in horror as Iron pulled the same object what Blood has used, behind the stone. "Don't move if you want to keep your life" Fang hissed at me and I didn't. He picked the object from Iron and padded to me. "Ready to have some fun?" He asked and laughed. Then he rammed the large object into my core. I screeched in pain when torns, rose spikes and something Twolegs stuff's shards raked my too small core. Fang slowly pushed it deeper and even more slowly pulled it out couple times. When he was ready, my core was bright red and blood oozed from it. My screeching has turned both toms on very quickly. "Ready or not, here I come!" Fang said and with that he plunged his cock to my tail-hole. The pain was even more incredible than I remembered and I yowled in pain. My instincts said me to pull myself out and attack Fang, but my brain said me to not do it. Instead, I just begged "Ow, take it away, take it away, it HURTS!" But he ignored me and soon another pain slashed,now by my pussy. Iron has sharpened his claws with dog teeth and now he was raking my pussy from inside. I yelled when he stuffed his both paws deeper into my vagina. I was begging them to stop, but Fang raked my belly open "Oh, stop it, my little pussycat. My ears hurt, scream more quietly" He growled into my ear. He had pulled himself out of me, so pain eased a little bit. Iron still slashed my pussy and Fang added dog teeth into his claws, and joined Iron. Now four, sharp, dog-teethed paws were tearing my pussy. I struggled to get away and they clawed it even more, if possible "Stop it, my Masters, stop it!" I said when pain dug itself deeper into my mind. "Beg us to rape you!" Fang meowed, and both toms chuckled. I hesitated. "Beg!" They yowled and raked it more, this time outside. "Ow!" I didn't have a choice "Oh, please, rape me! Both of you! I like it!" I meowed anxious. Both toms laughed and padded away from me, surely to disguss about me.

Very short Iron POV

"Have you ever seen so pathetic she-cat! This Foxdung is better than other she-cats, good thing we killed them." Fang laughed. "Yes! This one is best; she's easily submissive, weak because she has no claws,she his small, she has tight core, she hadn't mated but one time with me, she is hard working and she is really beautiful! I like to rape beauriful cats and watch them work hard." I purred. "I got an idea. She's everything I said, and what kind of kits will those she-cats make? Kits always become tight-cored if their mother is, small, if their mother is, weak, if their mother is, beautiful, if their mother is, hard working, if their mother is, and submissive, if their mother is! What do you think, should I make her pregnant?" I asked. Fang looked me and nodded his approval. "Good idea. For a reward of winning Torture Tournament, you have the honor to make her pregnant. But I need to pleasure myself too!" Fang said and sounded pleased.

Foxdung POV

I watched them go. They speaked so loud that I could hear them, but I didn't listen. This was my change to escape. I quickly made sure they weren't looking, and began running. I had runned for a moment, when I heard Fang's yowl "She's getting away! Quick, after her!" _Oh no, not yet! I didn't even have time to get real head start, and they were already after me! I panicked. I calmed myself : I had many wounds, but I was fast, and f I would run to Shadowclan territory and find Vinepaw, I would be okay for a while, and Vinepaw may change their mind to take me in! Even I hated them, anything was better than this!_ I tought when I ran away. I ran as fast as I can, carrying my hurt paw in air and not putting weight on it. I ran and ran, but suddenly smelled something very tingling. That must be Shadowclan border! I ran towards it, but out of nowhere weight struck my flank and I fell to ground. But, this cat wasn't Iron or Fang. But still, he smelled familiar. My fur bristled when I recognized his scent.

Sharptalon POV

It has been six sunrises when me, Conefur and Bogsky have become warriors. Bearslash and Falconscreech have gotten their names before us because they are moon older than us. But, of course, I'm still our leader. Bearslash, Falconscreech and I had received our cruel-like names because we have excellent fighting skills. Swanpaw was now Swanwing. Conefur was named because his cone-like patterns in his fur, and -sky just matched with Bog. But if we could choose, their names would be Coneclaw, it just sounded so powerful, and Bogstrike. They had really liked those names. My plan was getting started today. It's go time. "Hi, Swanwing! Do you want to come and hunt with me?" I asked, sounding shy. "Ok, sure." She answered. We padded towards in silence. She had been acting despressed since her crush with Vinetail. Hah, Vinetail! He actually _misses_ my sister! Who could absolutely be so stupid and fall in love woth her _and_ try to get her back? Hah! My toughts quickly turned back to Swanwing. I liked Swanwing, I really did. But question is : Does she love me back? Then I stopped and so did Swanwing. "Why did you stopped?" She asked. "I cant hold this anymore. Swanwing , I-I love you!" "You love me?" She asked, really suprised. "I mean, your lovelyness and your shining bright green eyes and beautiful fur just drives me crazy!" I added. There was a long pause. "Y-you don't love me back?" I asked and voice turned into whisper. "This came so quickly. Can I have a moment alone?" She asked. "Oh. Ok." I said. My plan was not starting well, she was supposed to say "Yes, of course." And then we could have kits and live a long life together. Then, next part of my plan would be that I would kill Cobblepelt and become a debuty. Then, kill Shadestar and become a leader! And my debuty would be chosen by fighting skills, so probably Falconscreech. And then when he dies, Bearslash, and when he dies, one of my kits. My mate would become Swanwing, and our kits would be trained by Bogfall, Bearslash, Falconscreech or Conefur. Or by myself. And if my kit happens- "I'm sorry, Sharptalon, I love Vinetail and not you." She whispered. "B-but, he doesn't even love you back!" I snapped,hurt. "I'm sorry. My heart belonged to him, and he breaked it. Now it belongs to no-one." Swanwing said silently and padded away.

I couldn't but watch in disbelief. Few moments ago, my life was becoming perfect. But with those little words, now it is ruined. I padded away, needing to clear my head. Forest was beautiful as alway, but now it seemed like nothing. The love of my life doesn't love me. I dug my long claws to muddy ground. _Why, Starclan, why?_ I asked furious. I continued walking. Undergrowth began showing signs about Leaf-fall. Plants were withering and trees were changing their leaves to orange, yellow and brown. Suddenly, I heard something pretty small and noisy coming this way. I hided behind a fern bush, and my muscles tightened when I prepared fo a jump. Then I jumped and pushed it over so it fell to the ground. It was very small she-cat, and then I recognized her. It was Clawkit! How come she's still alive. "Your exiled from Shadowclan. What are you doing here?" I hissed and clawed her belly. She didn't even defend herself, how pathetic! "Quick! They are coming!" "Who are coming?" I asked, suddenly confused. "No time to explain! Just get other cats from your patrol!" She meowed so anxiously that I ran and get Swiftleg and Cobblepelt, but I couldn't find Lightstorm anywhere, untill I heard annoyed murmurs next to us. "Where is she? Just when I was about to-" "Shh!" Black tom with white paws stopped him. "I scent something. She's behind that bush, but she's not alone." The black tom, who grey tom has called Fang, said. Then they whispered to eachother so quietly, that we couldn't hear them. So, I took the change and we jumped. I jumped on top of Fang with Cobblepelt, and Swiftleg attacked the grey tom. Fang slithered away from my grip and flipped me onto my back with pure power. He raked his long and- dog-teethed?- claws along my belly angrily. While I tried to get away, Cobblepelt jumped at his back and bit his neck, trying to kill him. Fang has expected it, so Cobblepelt's teeth drew blood but didn't sink deep enough to kill him. Fang shook him off and he was just about to kill Cobblepelt and I ran just in front of him to take the strike but I was too late. "Cobblepelt!" I yelled, trying to sound depressed. "Retreat!" Swiftleg said and I followed him as we ran to Shadowclan camp. While running, we found Lightstorm and by that all three of us padded to camp, to make sure they don't come back with more cats.

**So what did you liked it? Leave a review, and tell me! Also for those four who send me next reviews, will get theirselves an OC to my this story. PM me if you want to know more!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	11. Chapter 10 Declaring and suffering punis

The Tortured Slave

Chapter ten - Declaring and suffering punishments

**Here's chapter ten for The Tortured Slave. This time I don't have nothing to say but review, review and review, if you are one of the first four, you will get one OC in this story. Two she-kits left! PM me if you have something to ask :) But now, on with the story :)**

Foxdung POV

It's twilight and I shivered in the holly bush. But not because it's cold. Shadowclanners had ran away, and they would not be back soon enough. I tried to cover my scent with this bush, but I knew it was no use. I yelped when someone grapped me from my neck. "I got her, Fang." Iron meowed. "Good. Bring him to Mating cave with me. She'll learn her lesson soon." Fang growled angrily. They padded in silence untill we reached Mating Cave. Iron dropped me to Mating Circle and went to get Blood here, while Fang jumped on top of one of those large, plain rocks and we waited. After a moment, we all from Fang's gang were here. Blood jumped to another of those large stones and Iron sitted in the border of Mating Circle, his eyes beginning to gleam with lust. I gulped and hoped that my punishment wouldn't be _mating._ If there was something I really hated, it was mating. "We are all here to hear my declaration. Foxdung has broken one of our rules and tried to escape. She had already run her other punishments, so now is a great time to give her few more. _Few? _I tought. That didn't sound good. "For a punishment to our slave, Foxdung, she will give birth to Iron's kits. Iron raised his chest with proud, while Blood looked him with venom in his eyes. "And Foxdung's second punihment will be that we will walk to Rogue's Meeting Place and go to Rogue's selling place and we will arrange Mating stand and Torture stand with her." He turned to Iron and Blood and said the last part for them. When he was said all, my mind filled with questions and worried toughts. _I will give birth to Iron's kits? Oh no, I got to get out of here before that! I don't want to have kits with these brutal,cruel and rapist cats! And if I would have kits, they would probaby sell them away... Arrange a Mating and Torturing stand? What does that mean? It must mean something bad, becouse there are words 'mating' and 'torturing'! Oh no! _"Iron, you can start now." Fang said and watched with Blood when Iron started.

I watched in horror as Iron padded to my tail-hole. Suddenly he plunged his barbed member into my tail-hole and it looked like he enjoyed it, while I didn't "Please, stop! Argh! Stop that!" I begged and tried to wrench myself out of him. "No toy. I want to pleasure myself." He said and fear gripped me when he leaped on top of me, pinning me against the ground, bellyside up. Now he rammed his member into my pussy! Pain almost grapped me into darkness, this hurt even more than when he did it to my tail-hole! I writhed and tried not to give up and bite him, because I knew it was no use, it just would cause me another punishment, most likely. I hissed loudly when he moved his large member around my pussy. "Aaaah your pussy is so tight!" He purred in ecstasy. That turned Fang on quickly. "Just get into it!" He growled impatient. Then Iron plunged his too large member to my too small core. It hurted so much! "Agggggh! Your member is too big! Take it off! Take it off!" I yowled in agony. _What am I going to do? Think twice. Even Fang wouldn't let others to mate wit me, he wants that I have kits so he can sell them. Phew! That mating sessions would be too much for me. But now I just have to make through this one. _Suddenly Iron began mounting me. Oh no! "Here it comes!" He laughed maliciously and shot his seed into me. Then he separated from me, panting heavily. "Good. Now you will get little bit more food, but when your kits are born, don't even think about that." He said to me and turned to Iron and said to him "Good job. She will give birth to your kits." Iron nodded. "Now, you two, go and hunt. We can send Foxdung to hunt later, now I'm leaving with Foxdung to Rogue's selling place.

"Now, this is Rgoue's selling place." He said after we have walked what seemed like days. My pussy still hurt and my core was still bright red. He stopped walking and so did I. Now when I had time to look around, this plave was _huge!_ Everywhere I look I see cats, all toms, sitting on top of thrash cans and licking theirselves or roaming, like they were looking something. "Why am I here?" I asked when I realized that all she-cats in this place were tied up, put in cage or... _mating with toms._ Why Fang brought me here? Then I understood. He's selling me to _mate_ with random toms! Suddenly Fang began yelling "Every tom, now here's a good she-cat! Tight-cored, small and beautiful! Only one rabbit ot two mice for a use! Every tom, come here!" Group of toms walked closer to me and looked me with lustful eyed. "One at a time firts!" Fang said and toms settled for a line. First there was _huge_ a white tom, bigger than I've ever seen. He dropped one rabbit to Fang who began eating it and flicked his tail to him. "First. I'm Shard and you obey me or..." The tom said and slashed my nose open. I lowered my head and whined. He purred maliciously and padded closer to me. His huge member growed even more bigger and my pussy became wet. "I'm sure you'll see that your cock is too big. You can't mate with me, Shard." I meowed and thought what would happen if that big cock would be pushed into me and I shivered. "What a mouse-brained tought! Of course I can mate with you. If another cat is she-cat and not a kit, and if another tom is tom and is not a kit, then there is no limits about mating. It'll just hurt you twice as much." He growled. I shivered. Is he really going to mate with me? That's just impossible! No way! "Get on your back, bellyside up." Shard ordered and I did as told. Suddenly he began _licking_ me. That was far from what I expected. He licked my throat, belly from up to down, untill he finally reached my pussy. He plunged his tongue in and I tried not to moan in pleasure, I'm grateful I managed to do not. He licked all around my core, and it felt _good!_ Maybe mating wasn't so bad after all. _Yes it is!_ Little voice of sense said to me put I pushed it away from my mind. Then he stopped licking and I tried not to hiss in frustration. It had felt really good! I wonder if that's like what we will do whole night...

Then he spreaded his legs and suddenly his cock danglend above my pussy. My eyes widened when I realized that he actually was going to mate with me! Pain freezed my mind like an ice; It grabbed my mind and threw it away. This. Can't. Hurt. So. Much! I watched in disbelief as he tried to stuff his too large member into my tiny pussy, in vain. Finally, when my vagina's tip was all bloodied and scratched and my voice hurt when I spoke, he gave up. He didn't even try his cock into my tail-hole or core, he isn't that stupid. Suddenly he's eyes lit up. He padded to me, pinned me down by my back paws so his head was above my vagina and his cock was above my mouth. "Open your mouth. And don't even think about disobeying." Shard hissed, frustrated when he's too big to mate with me and I'm too small. I desided to not try what would happen if I would disobey, so I opened my mouth. Through I guessed what was coming, it kinda suprised me. He sinked his cock into my mouth. I tried to gag it away, but it didn't work. "Don't even try that!" He sneered and pushed his member deeper. It felt like I was choking so I had to suck it. "More!" He moaned and I nibbled it harder. I sucked it like a kit her mother's milk, and Shard meowed for more. I continued nibbling untill Fang said "Time's up. Next!" I was already exhausted when Shard left, murmuring that he will come back later, and next tom padded to me. This tom was tan and he had really long claws, and he looked scary because he had many scars and even few fresh wounds in his body. "Is this she-cat for sale?" He asked and poked me with his one long claw, his voice cold and calculating. I shivered and I desided that I will not like this tom. "Hmm... Depends on what your bid is." Fang answered while cleaning his whiskers. Was Fang selling me? Something told me that this tom is even more cruel than Fang's gang... And I don't want to know that kind of cats, because I know how cruel Fang's gang can be! "I bid you this: I give you dog teeth for every claw in your paws, AND six rabbits! That's right, you hear me right. Six." The tom spoke again. "Ok, after she has given birth to our kits, we can keep half of them and you can keep half of them and of course Foxdung." He flicked his tail to me. "So you are Foxdung?" I nodded. "I see. My name is Claw." New tom continued. "I think that she will give birth in about 9 weeks. After that, we come here. But, just to be sure, show us where you live." Fang said. Claw nodded and Fang pushed me forwards so I fell to ground, face ahead. Both toms laughed and I stumbled to my feet again. Now I'm glad that my limp paw is working again! I followed Fang and Claw untill we stopped. I looked around and I saw a clearing, where was one big den, what looked like abandoned badger's nest. There was also few other dens. Suddenly different looking toms approached from their dens. "Here I live. I lead my own gang. This is Spots-" he flicked his tail to a pale grey tom with darker spots over his body "This is Rush" He flicked his tail again, this time to huge cream tom with one white paw "And this is Flame" He pointed a bright orange tom with lighter orange paws. Then he turned to his gang and said "This is Foxdung." They all looked me and I felt like I shrinkened under their gazes. Spots and Rush looked me with lust, while Flame and Rush looked me maliciously. I gulped when toms surrounded me. "No, not yet. She has to give birth to kits first, then we get her." Claw meowed and turned to me and Fang "Come here when she's kitted." "OK." Fang answered and I followed him when we padded back to our camp.

**So that was chapter ten! ****Next chapter will be posted when I get OC's to Foxdung's kits! ****Only two she-kits left! But, thank for reading and review to get an OC and next chapter ;)**

**Howling Wolf111**


	12. Chapter 11 Kitting and changing gang

The Tortured Slave

Chapter eleven - Kitting and changing gang

**A/N: Thank you for those awesome people over there, who reviewed or red my story! THANK YOU! I decided that because it's boring to write about how she can't move because she's expecting kits so, I'll speed up and write about them :) **

Foxdung POV

I laid on my new nest, shivering. The weather was becoming colder and rainier every day, and before anyone prepared, it would start snowing. I was going to kit next week and I was so bored! Through I didn't have to work anymore, I was bored. But they fed me well and didn't torture me! I wish that I could stay here... It was about seven weeks since they sold me. The deal was that they got six juicy rabbits, dog teeth and few mating objects. I'm beginning to think that Claw's gang asked to not torture me, so I am healthy for kitting. I have a lot time to think now, so I think everything possible: Will someone save me? Propably no. Will Vinepaw become my mate someday. Propably no again. What had happened since I left? Probably much, inclunding Vinepaw's, Beampaw's, Falconkit's, Bearkit's, Conekit's, Sharpkit's and Bogkit's warrior ceremonies... Hard pain suddenly interrupted my toughts, and I felt it again. Kick. Another kick. Now the pain became much worse and I yowled in pain. "Help! Help! The kits are coming!" I managed to screech untill I fell to ground, panting heavilly. Iron runned to me and said "When I say so, push harder than you've never pushed!" He ordered. I panted and pain gripped me harder "Push!" I heard Iron yell. I pushed hard few times, and a red lump fell to ground. Blood licked it against fur, as Iron told him to do. Pain overtook me again and Iron yowled again "Push! Foxdung, PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I can, but this kit wasn't coming out. I pushed again few times untill it finally thumped to ground. Blood picked up the white kit and repeated what he had done to my first kit and put it next to it's sibling. I watched them whimper pathetically, probably hungry. Something poked me again, and I pushed this time before Iron said anything. I watched when my third kit landed on ground and meowed loud. It was pale silver and grey. Then again pain struck me and I pushed, this time hissing between my clenched teeth. I never expected the pain be so hard! This kit was exact look-a-like with his father. Blood licked it against it's fur and it whined. This time pain was even more bigger, and I pushed. I was tired and I tought that I couldn't make this one, when suddenly it fell to ground. It was little, tortoiseshelled mess when Blood had licked it and placed it next to it's other siblings. Pain gripped me and freezed my mind when I felt another pain in me. How many kits I have? I pushed and pushed, and then it dropped right to Blood's paws. This one was white and silver. "That was last. Now rest up a little bit and we'll leave." Iron meowed. I dragged myself next to my kits. I tried to feed them, but Blood blocked my way. "No. Claw will deside everything what happens to your kits, including which ones he will take with you." He growled maliciously. I was shocked but I started thinking names. I sniffed each one of them and listed in my mind: The grey one, wich looked like Iron, is Steelkit. It was tom. The white kit is she-cat and became Snowkit. Next kit is she-cat, and is red, so it's Redkit. Next one is she-cat, again. She looks like shining crystal with her beautiful silver and gray fur, so she's Crystalkit. Next one is tortoiseshelled tom. He's Dyekit. And, last but not least, is beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly. She will become Dewkit. I purred to myself, they were perfect names! But then I realized that their lives will be like mine, and some of them stay here and won't come with me to Claw's gang.

I sat down. My paw pads were bleeding and I was exhausted and worried when we finally were here, at Claw's gang. Iron, Blood, Fang and me each had two kits to carry, and my mouth was stretched akwardly. I carefully landed them to ground and grimaced. They must be hungry! I can hear that from their meows. I sighed, really nervous. What will happen to them? Then I heard padding and they were all here, Claw's gang: Claw himself, Spots, Rush, Flame and one calico tom who looked amazingly like me! Even his eyes are green like mine! But he hs claws, of course. "Hello. I see that Foxdung has kitted early. Are the kits healthy?" Claw asked and eyed my kits. "Yes they are. Now here's the deal: You get four of those kits and Foxdung, and we get two. You can choose whoever you want to." Fang answered technically. "Deal." Claw said and looked around my kits, thinking. He spotted Crystalkit and said. "Hmm... I'll need a little time to think what I take, and debate with my gang, who they want. I'll tell you soon, but I've already chosen this one for me." He said and clawed open shaking Crystalkit's stomach. Crystalkit screeched in pain and my instincts told me to jump and I did. I jumped over my poor kit and Claw flicked his tail to his gang, who pinned me down by my legs. Rush pinned me by my hindlegs and Spots by my forelegs, while Flame and the new tom clawed my both flanks over and over. I tried not to yowl, but I did. "Listen, you slave. These kits aren't your kits anymore. They aren't kits. They are slaves, and we'll do whatever we want to them, and you can't stop us." Claw growled. To make a point, he bit down little Crystalkit's wounds and chuckled maliciously. I tried to get away but they hold me still. Then they let me go and Claw picked Crystalkit up by her scruff and gathered talking with others. They whispered and I waited nervously. Then they finally came and Claw said "We'll take these ones." He said and pointed his tail to Crystalkit, Dyekit, Snowkit and Dewkit. Then he turned to me "What are their names?" He asked and flezed his claws threathenly. I gulped and listed in order "Crystalkit, Dyekit, Snowkit and Dewkit." Fang sneered "Too good names for such a filthy kits. We will rename them soon." I gulped. They're changing their names? That's outrageous! They are my kits! But I didn't say it loud. "It was good trade. See you later, maybe." Fang said and left. Claw padded to me and said "Follow me." I tried to pick up one of my kits but they shooed me away and each picked one. I coud just watch when my kits were carried away by strangers, and follow.

**Finally! I'm so sorry this took this long, 'cause I had to get their names and looks etc. Redkit is Blazingnyancat's OC and Snowkit is 2meanbrothers's OC. Thank you! Other kits are my OC's so don't use them.**

**Howling Wolf111**


	13. Updated allegiances!

The Tortured Slave

Allegiances

**A/N: So I tought I really should do updated Allegiances before I post next chapter (I think it will be pretty long) because lots has happened to Shadowclan, new warriors and kits, and of course Fang's gang! Enjoy!**

Shadowclan

Leader: Shadestar -small,blacktom with grey paws and blue eyes

Debuty: Cobblepelt - Light grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Saltfur - Green-eyed white and silver she cat

Warriors

Patchtail - Pale brown tom, grey-patched tail

Swiftleg - Fast dark brown tom, blue eyes

Gingerfur - Ginger-furred tom with light amber eyes

Lightstrike - Pale, sand-coloured tom with light green eyes

Badgerpelt-Black and white striped tom with bright amber eyes

Meadowshine - Beautiful calico she-cat with light green eyes

Russetsky - Russet she-cat with white underbelly and chest,green-eyed

Vinetail - Jet black tom with vine-like tail, yellow eyes

Swanwing - White she-cat with green eyes

Falconscreech - Large, dark brown tom with white neck and throat

Bearslash - Dark brown tom with light green eyes

Conefur - Light brown tom with cone-like patterns in his fur, green eyes

Bogsky - Dark grey tom with white paws, blue-eyed

Sharptalon - Huge tortoiseshelled tom with sharp and long claws

Queens

Bluespots - Pale grey she-cat with grey spots witch look like blue,brown-eyed, mother of Swiftleg's kits;Noonkit (Light grey and white she-cat, blue eyes) Firkit (Light brown tom with yellow eyes) , Petalkit (White she-cat with petal-like patterns in her fur, blue eyes, blind, named after Spottedpetal who died saving her) and Tanglekit (Tortoiseshelled, mottled she-cat with brown eyes)

Nightstorm - Dark grey, almost black pelted and green-eyed she-cat, mother of Badgerpelt's kits; Juniperkit (Amber-eyed tom with black and gray fur) and Ovalkit (Bright orange she-cat with unusual, green oval eyes)

Beamfall - Tortoiseshelled she-cat with leaf-green eyes, mother of Bearslashs's kits; Acornkit (Chocolate brown she-cat with hazel eyes) Ravinekit (Tortoiseshelled tom with light green eyes) and Blackkit (Jet black tom with light green eyes)

Elders

Halfbranch - White tom with half tail left

Scarear - Once beautiful tortoiseshelled she-cat with brown eyes and torned ear

Skyeye - White she-cat with one sky blue eye; other eye is blind

* * *

Fang's gang

Leader : Fang - Large, black tom with white, usually bloodied, paws and green eyes

Members :

Iron - Huge grey tom with amber eyes

Blood - Big, dark brown tom with very long and sharp claws

Steel - Exact copy of Iron, just smaller

Slaves:

Mousebrain (Redkit) - Red-furred she-cat with amber eyes, no claws

* * *

Claw's gang

Leader : Claw - Ran tom with long claws and amber eyes, loves torturing

Members:

Rush - Huge cream-coloured tom with one white paw, yellow-eyed and loves torturing

Spots - Green-eyed pale grey tom with darker grey spots, loves mating

Flame - Bright orange tom with paler orange paws and yellow eyes, loves torturing

Flesh - Calico tom with green eyes, eats only cat or dog meat

Slaves:

Foxdung - Beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes and no claws

Crowfood (Snowkit) - Beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes and a tan, heart-shaped patch on her head, no claws

Pussy (Crystalkit) - Beautiful silver and gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Core (Dewkit) - Green-eyed, beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly

**See you in next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	14. Chapter 12 Kit POVs

The Tortured Slave

Chapter twelve - Kit POVs

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe this: ****2,347 ****views, ****5**** favourites, ****6**** followers and ****15 ****reviews! Wow! You made me really happy :) Yes, I'm talking about you. Yes, you, who is reading this right now! A huge thank to my readers and reviewers! Thank you! I'm now writing Foxdung's, kits, and Shadowclan POV! This chapter is full of POVs, so that's why it took long to write, I'm reeeeeally sorry! But this chapter will be also really long :)**

Foxdung POV

"This is your den. Stay here untill I come and tell your kits names and what to do." Claw ordered and pushed me to my 'den.' I ate the herbs, which were borage leaves. I knew it gave me more milk. My den was sandy little rift in the ground, and around it was rock walls. I stumbled to my den and started licking myself. Few moments later Claw was back, this time whole gang with him. "Where's Dyekit?" I asked horrified. "He was weak, and no use for my gang." Flesh answered. "N-No! W-what have you done to my little Dyekit?" I yowled, but I knew the answer. Flesh ate him. They ignored me and pointed Snowkit, Crystalkit and Dewkit, each in turn. "This is my slave and toy, her new name is Pussy." Claw said and flicked his tail to Crystalkit. Whole gang started to laugh to Crystalkit, and she just watched them with fearful eyes. "This one is my new toy and slave and her new name is Core." The gang laughed again when Flesh pointed Dewkit. "And this is my new slave and toy, Crowfood" Spots declared and others laughed. They put them down and they whimpered pitifully. I rushed to them and they wandered to me, and opened their eyes. Crystalkit's eyes were beautiful light blue, Dewkit's green and Snowkit's blue. They looked around nonplussed. "Welcome to world, sweethearts. I'm your mother." I purred to them and they ran to me. Suddenly I was interrupted by Claw when he blocked their way "Not so fast. Take kits to my den and watch them." He turned to Flesh who shooed my kits away. "My kits! They'll starve! Let me feed my kits!" I howled in panic. "Then they die. It's not my problem." Claw sneered and crept to me. "Lay on your back." He ordered. I was too shocked to disobey so I did. He flicked his tail to others, who crept to me, also. Then suddenly Claw picked up one of my nipples. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, really nervous. "Oh, just drinking you." He said and began sucking it. Others joined him, and soon there was four toms sucking me. They slurped loudly "Oh you taste so good!" I was really suprised. But suddenly pain struck filled my nipples. Claw was biting one nipple, Rush was biting his while Flame and Spots were yanking their. "Ow! Stop that!" I yelped in pain. They just laughed and continued drinking. "Mmm your milk is good!" Spots moaned. They nibbled and sucked my nipples untill milk stopped coming. Then they just moved to another ones. After a moment they had drinked all my milk and now my nipples were bright red and filled with blood. "How will I feed my kits now?" I asked terrified. "That's simple, because you don't feed them. Every morning you will take borage and come to us, then we will drink your milk." Claw answered,belittling. "But-but I have to feed my kits! They will become weak!" I meowed, my voice full of frustration. "That doesn't matter. They will pleasure us and work for us, in whatever condition they are, untill they die. And you'll get pregnant again." Claw answered again simply. "But now the fun part starts. We will teach you our rules." He chuckled maliciously.

Sharptalon

It was a beaytiful but cold morning. It has been almost three months when my plans destroyed. I tried everything, but Swanwing is really broken-hearted. She ignores me and cries every night for Vinetail, who sobs every night for Clawkit. After that only lust,rage and lust of power had filled me. And after a while, I had killed Cobblepelt. Now I was debuty, but now I'm going to kill Shadestar and become leader of the mighty Shadowclan! I padded to Shadestar's den. I knew that he had only two lives left so killing him would be easy. "Hello, Sharptalon. I see you have set patrols already. What do you need from me?" Shadestar asked. Then I jumped at him. My claws struck her throat and he collapsed to fround, panting heavily. "Traitor!" He howled after a moment visiting Starclan and recovering. He jumped to his feet again and avoided my another death blow. He slipped out of my way, and I missed him. This wasn't so easy as I tought it would be! Suddenly weight on me stopped my attacking. Mouse-dung! I felt Gingerfur's claws sink on my leg and I yowled in pain. I dodged another attack from her, but soon another weight jumped at me. Now I was held down by Lighstrike, Gingerfur and Swiftleg. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather right here for a immediate clan meeting!" Shadestar called, his voice full of bitter and anger. I was dragged next to him, still guarded by Gingerfur and Lightstrike. The Clan gathered, puzzled about what's going on. "Just a moment ago, Sharptalon has broken the warrior code by attacking his own leader!" He hissed loudly. The crowd gasped and whispers filled the air. "What?" "It can't be true!" "Sharptalon?" "Oh no!" "Now it's Shadestar's last life!" Shadestar silented them and said "So hereby I exile you from Shadowclan, for forever! If any of my warriors find you after dark, they will have a right to attack you. Do you have any last words?" He continued. "Yes, I do. You are a fool when you exile me! You'll regret this, Shadestar. You'll regret this." "Now, leave!" He growled. "No, I'm not done yet. Who of you will join me?" He asked, angered. "I will." First to speak was Falconscreech. "Me too." Followed Bearslash. Their mother gasped__loudly. "I'm with you." Said Bogsky. "And I'm, too." Ended Conefur. Another shocked voice, this time from Russetsky, echoed in the clearing. But suddenly the whole clearing filled with questions, yowls and hurt voices. One of them came from Beamfall. She looked Bearslash in his eyes and sobbed "I tought you loved me!" And ran away. That didn't really bother me, because Bearslash had told me that he had just felt lustful and wanted a she-cat to have his kits, he didn't really love Beamfall. "So am I right? You all want to leave your birth clan, where all your love ones are, to follow this traitor?" Shadestar asked, clearly ihmetellen. "Yes." They said. "Very well, then. Hereby all of you : Bearslash, Falconscreech, Sharptalon, Conefur and Bogsky, are exiled from Shadowclan. If anyone sees you after dark, they'll know what to do." Shadestar declared. "You will regret this, Shadestorm, you will regret this." Sharptalon said and called him by his warrior name, and led his group to dark, leaving the whole clan in chaos.

Pussy/Crystalkit POV

I woke up when pain struck me from my flank. I yawned and got up. One of the evil cats picked me up and carried me to his leader, Claw. "You might wonder why you are here. You are here so I can teach you my rules." The tan tom said maliciously. "Repeat after me everything I say. Rule number one: My name is Claw, but you will call me your Master." I repeated quickly. "Rule number two: Your name is Pussy, and you will call yourself only Pussy, no matter what someone else says to you." "M-my n-name is P-pussy and I-i will call m-m-myselg only P-pussy, n-no matter what anyone e-else says." I echoed. "Good. Rule number three: Everytime you come to me, you lay down,bellyside up." I echoed again. "Rule number four : You will not disobey anything we say, and you will do anything we sau quickly." I repeated again, every time even more horrified. "Rule number five: You are worthless. Anything you say is worthless and your Masters are always right. Your Masters own you, and you will do whatever they say, even in case of your own life" He said and I shivered at the tought. But I still repeated. "And rule number six: You will not try to escape." I said "I will not try to escape." "Now, I will teach you few things. First of all, my name is Claw. I own you, and nobody cares what you want to. This is Flame-" He pointed bright orange tom, "This is Flesh-" he flicked his tail to a tom who looked like Mother "This is Rush-" He pointed this time to huge, cream coloured tom "And this is Spots." He flicked his ears to grey tom with spots in his fur. "You will have to do whatever we say. You got it?" He growled. I nodded, too scared to answer. "Then to my next lesson. Get on your feet" I did as told and Claw padded closer. He touched my core and said "This is core. Only she-cats have cores. It's one of the body parts used for mating. "What's mating?" I finally opened my mouth. "Mating is that when I or someone from my gang want to pleasure ourselves, we will do things, which I'll tell you soon. But now, let's continue. This is your pussy. It's dirty place, it fits for your name." Claw said and poked my pussy with his long claw. It hurt a bit, but I was too curious."So my name means that?" I asked. Claw nodded. "And this is your tail-hole." He ended and poked my tail-hole with his claw. It hurt a little bit "Ow! It hurted!" I meowed in a pique. "That doesn't matter, nobody cares." Claw said rugged. "Final lesson: This is cock. Only toms have cocks. They use cocks to rip apart she-cats's pussy, core, mouth or tail-hole." He told and shoved his cock in front of my face. "Does it hurt?" I asked. He's cock's barbs looked really spiky. "Yes it does but nobody cares. She-cats are made for toms so they can pleasure theirselves and she-cats are all toys." "What is toy?" I asked altrough I knew it was a bad thing. "Toy is like a slave, but she has to be always ready to , anytime and with anyone." Claw meowed maliciously. "You are my toy, so you have to be always prepared. Like now, I'm feeling lustful... "He said and continued. "Now I will show you what is mating. Get into crouch."

Mousebrain/Redkit

"No! Mommy!" I yowled when strange, big cats took me away from Mommy. I tried to get away but it didn't work. Instead, big grey tom in front of me turned and slapped me at my face with unsheathed claws. "Ow!" I yowled. "Shut up and don't writhe!" He growled. I stopped wriggling. I closed my eyes and darkness overtook me. When I woke up, I was in a little hollow in the sand ground. When I turned around I yelped winced and yelped when I saw the big, dark brown tom looking me maliciously. "Ah, I see you finally woke up. Good." Tom's voice was smooth but that didn't bluff me; these cats took me away from Mom and my siblings, and that makes them evil. And I have a weird feeling that it isn't the most evil thing they can do to me... "Follow me." The tom meowed and scurried away. I was little confused at first, but then I heard a hiss "If I were you, I would run and stop standing there like a squirrel which fell out of the tree!" So I followed him as fast as I could. While we ran through the forest, I had a lot time to look around. It was turning to Leafbare, because it snowed. Redkit flinched the cold, white powder which watered her paws. When they ran even deeper, snowfall changed to blizzard. Redkit tried to trudge against the hard, cold and blowing wind, but she couldn't do anything. Suddenly it whipped her with it, and with a swoosh, her vision was filled with white and she flew, flew to darkness and flew away with the wind.

Steelkit/Steel POV

"Welcome to my gang." A unfamiliar voice purred to my ear. The purr wasn't like mother's kind purr, or like evel cat's purr. It was something between that. When I looked at the voice, I saw a jet black tom with green eyes. He was tom and huge! "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? Where's Mother and siblings?" I wasn't scared, through this cat was stranger and my family wasn't here. "Oh poor kit, you must have been unconscious for a while! We don't know where your mother is, or siblings. We don't even know do you have any siblings, and is your mom alive. We found you out in that blizzard, and saved you." He continued. I was a little shocked. My family? Dead? But-but- it can't be! I had many siblings, I remember them well! And my mom was strong! "I see you have hitted your head hard. Because we saw you unmoving, head against a rock." "Thanks for saving me. Now why are you always talking 'we'?" "Your welcome. I'm sorry that I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Fang-" He said and flicked his tail to darkness, and then other cats joined him- "And this is my gang." "Whoa! Your gang is big! I remember when I was with Mom and siblings-" "I'm sorry, but I don't think you even never saw your family. When we found you, you smelled only snow and forest." Fang meowed. My ears flattened. "This is Iron. We also have another cat in my gang, Blood, but he's on a mission right now. You'll see him when he comes back." He said and pointed a huge grey tom with blue eyes. "Hey! You look like me!" I meowed, suddenly realizing that. "Yes I do." Iron answered shortly. I looked at myslef; I was exact copy of Iron! Then there was no talk for a while, untill I opened my mouth again. "So who am I? What's my name?" I asked, really curious. "As I said, we don't know who you are, and where are you from, but I think you should choose your name by yourself. But we have a proposition; You can be Steel. What do you say?" Fang answered. "Yes! Steel is perfect!" I meowed happily, feeling better when I got a name. "I have a question." I continued. "Yes?" Iron asked. "Will you take me in to your gang?"

Core/Dewkit POV

"W-what did you do to Dyekit?" I sniffed the air and smelled Dyekit's weak scent. "Well, I was hungry and he was useless." Flesh laughed maliciously and bared his teeth. I shruddered but he ignored me. "Your name is Core. Remember?" My Master, Flesh said. I shivered when I remembered the horrible session when he had attacked me and told me my new rules. "Y-yes M-Master." I said and lowered my head when his sharp green eyes met my own beautiful, leaf-green pools. He nodded and said "Well now is your first real lesson. This is your core, a mating part, what only she-cats have." He said and clawed at my core. "Ow! Why did you do that? I have done nothing wrong!" I complained when his hook-like claws slashed my sensitive part. I moved my tail in front of it. "Because I felt like it. I don't have to tell you why I do what I do, I'm your Master and you are my little toy and slave. You got it?" He growled and grapped my tail in his mouth. He bit down at my tail-tip and then shoved more of my tail into his mouth. I tryed to pull it away but bit down on it. I yelped when his sharp teeth sank into my tail. "Ow! Stop that!" I wailed. He ignored me but suddenly let my tail go. I sighed in relief, but only for a short , I felt hot pain coming from my tail. Then I felt it again. Did he just _yank_ my tail? Is he trying to pull it away? "Ow! Stop! It hurts!" I whined. He ignored me and I felt something poke me near my hindlegs and belly... "This is your vagina. It's also called pussy." He said and put his member near it. I felt unfamiliar feeling in my pussy and asked "What's that?" And pointed his member with my tail "It's called cock. Only toms have cocks. Cocks are tom's mating part." He answered and continued by touching my something with his cock. "This is your tail-hole. Both toms and she-cats have tail-holes." He said and poked a bit of his memeber inside it. "Ow! Take it off, take it off!" I complained. It hurt! Again he ignored me and now suddenly he pushed his cock deeper into my tail-hole. He purred in pleasure while I tried to struggle away from him. He growled angrily and flipped me over. He placed his cock right above my wet pussy "No no, my little Core, no escaping." He purred. "Y-you can't mate with me, I'm too young and small!" I complained, my eyes turning to big as full moon. "I think you didn't get it right. Small, young, helpless, beautiful and virgin is a good she-cat for a tom." He purred horribly.

I watched in horror as he thrusted cock into my small pussy. I shrieked in pain when his barbed member ripped my walls. This can't hurt so much! Flesh, vice versa, looked and sounded he was enjoying himself. "Uuuggh you'r so tight!" He moaned happily and rubbed his barbed member up and down in my sensitive core. "Hisssssss!" I hissed between my clamped teeth. Flesh looked me maliciously "Oh, you like this, ha?" He said and pressed his big member deeper into me. I just gasped in pain. "When I ask you something, you answer me. Got it?" He said and thrusted deeper into me, ripping my tail-hole with every thrust. I wailed in pain, trying to say something but all I managed to say was "Aaaagh!" "WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING, YOU ANSWER ME. GOT I NOW?" He growled loudly, clearly furious, and with 'now' he pushed his member as far as he could go, and I felt his member stabbing my barrier, trying to take my virginity. "Y-yes!" I managed to screech as his member broke my barrier and sink deeper. "Yes what?" He growled and I bemoaned "Yes, M-master!" He pulled his cock away, pleased by my answer. Then he padded to my core. He stared me like a was a juicy rabbit and then he stared again into my core, licking his lips and purring. I felt astonishned by that, and I placed my tail in front of my moist core. "No need for that." Flesh hissed angrily and pushed my tail aside with his unsheathed paw. Then he rubbed his cock with his other paw, making it come out of it's sheath. When his cock was fully erected, he tried to slam it into my too small core, but he couldn't. I sighed in relief but he growled, annoyed. Then his eyes lit up and he placed his other paw in my core. I yelped, suprised. Then he put another paw and tucked them to different directions, streching it. I shrieked in pain when he strecthed my core too much and then slammed his cock in with all of his might. I screeched in pain and he purred "Oh you like this, too, ha?" I was almost saying no but I got an idea. "Yes I like it! More!" I forced myself to say. "Really?" Flesh looked unsure what to do. Suddenly I felt his member tingle in my core and he shooted a load of cum to my moist core. I winced when it filled my core almost full. Then he began pushing his member up and down, ripping my sensitive walls without mercy. "Aagh!" I screamed when he pushed his too big cock deeper into my little kit's core. "I thought you liked this. You lied to me." He growled and I gulped. Uh-oh. Why did I had to be so mouse-brained? "You lied to me. It's against your rules so you must be punished. He got off of me and hissed "If you even try escaping, I will make you suffer." And pounced away into bushes. I heard what he had said but this was my only change. I took a deep breath and began running. I ran, ran and ran. Then I heard Flesh howl "Core's getting away!" And with that, Flame and Spots rushed with him, running after me. If I don't get away, and fast, I'll be in big trouble.

Crowfood/Snowkit

"How's my little pussycat Crowfood doing?" Spots asked and laughed ruthlessly. I shivered. He's laugh was really evil, it sent shivers up to my spine! I thought of his guestion: I'm hungry, I had several wounds, and I was despressed and lonely. Yep, I'm doing fine. But instead I just nodded. Then he padded into my 'den'. It was dark and high Pit on the ground, so high I couldn't jump away, but that adult cats could jump away. Someday, that's how I escape, I had decided. He peek to my pit, and chuckled and his whiskers twisted,amused. "I see you enjoy your den." Den! This wasn't den! This is prison, where is room enought to just and just turn over, and that's it! Then he jumped down here, on top of me. "Oooff!" I felt air blow out of my lungs. He chuckled again, amused and picked me up by my scruff, away under his paws, and held me in the air, thinking. Then he jumped again and I got away from that awful Pit, even that I knew everytime they take me out of the Pit, something bad will happen. He carried me to old fox's den. Fox den was he's favourite place to torture, rape or amuse himself with she-cats. I gulped and looked around when he dropped me to muddy ground. The den is pretty large and there was one oak log, which had really hard bark when I touched it. Flesh looked at me amused and began creeping closer "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked really terrified. "I'm bored. I need to amuse myself." He growled and grinned. Then he jumped behing the log and came back with vine-like thing in his jaws. He grapped me with his paw and I twisted and turned to get away. "Don't struggle if you want to keep your virginity!" Flesh hissed, irritated. I stopped writhing and he used the vine-like thing to tie me to the log. "This is rope. It's used to tie she-cats." Flesh grinned when my eyes widened. The other head of the 'rope' was tied to the log and Flesh put tied the other head to my forepaw. The rope was short, that I had only room to walk one fox-lenght untill the rope tightened and stopped me. It was also tied very well, so I couldn't get it off of my paw, even when I tried to pull it away or bite it off. "Had enough of trying to escape? Good. Now you see it's impossible to escape from rope and you understand your situation better." Flesh laughed. Then it all started.

**If you didn't read my A/N up there, you should^^ wahahahahahahaa! It's a cliffie in every POV! *Rubs her hands together maliciously* Just so you know, next chapter will be updated faster! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chappie. Reviews are always welcome! And, once again, THANK YOU!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	15. I'm alive! Or am I (Quick update)

The Tortured Slave

I'm alive! Or am I...? (Quick update)

**Howl: I'm sorry! Times 1000! I said this one would be updated fast, but that was then when I didn't know what's coming up... That sounds creepy :D But, the reason why I updated sooo late, is that because Christhmas is coming, there **_**must be**_** - (teachers think) -horrible test rumble! _So many of them_ : Native language test (I don't know is it Native language test or Mother tongue test xD For me it's Finnish test, that's how you would say it: Eli suomeksi ihan äidinkielenkoe xD) then Math test, then English test (You might think it's reeeeally easy, and it was, actually :D) , then Chemistry&Physics test, then History test, then Music test and last but not least, biology test! And biology test is coming, I haven't done it yet! Aaaghh I'm drowning to test right now! Help meeee... *Tests slurp Howl away with them* *Someone plays dramatic music with violin***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Howl: Whew, that was close! They almost got me... *Gazes quickly around to make sure tests are gone***

**So, I think I will post a new chapter, hmmm, let me think, on next week's wednesday, at least? But bye for now, see yah all soon!**

**Howling Wolf111**


End file.
